El baile
by Faith-TVS
Summary: Está todo dentro. Decir que son capitulos cortos
1. El del plan

**Titulo:** El baile

**Autor: **Faith-TVS

**Pareja: **Faith/Buffy

**Rating: **+18

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos íncreibles personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia) y por supuesto, no gano ningun provecho con ellos, sólo, espero, vuestros reviews y vuestras opiniones.

**Resumen: **AU/ lo que debería haber pasado en el capitulo de la tercera temporada del mismo nombre. He cambiado varias cosas como ya ireis viendo. Además de que no son cazadoras y Faith llega a Sunnydale como una nueva estudiante (obviando, claramente a Kakistos y esas cosas)

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí os dejo un nuevo fic que mi retorcida mente me ha brindado. Los pensamientos de Faith están en cursiva. Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar los otros, pero estoy un poco atascada. Mientras tanto, iré actualizando este cada lunes. Espero vuestros reviwes, gracias por leer ^^

**N/A 2: **Este fic va enteramente dedicado a mi bichito Stoner, que hoy, 5 de diciembre, hace 4 meses que nos dejó. Esto va por ti (F)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: "El del plan"<strong>

Desde que Cordelia y Buffy se habían declarado la guerra mutuamente por ser la reina del baile, ninguna de las dos se dirigía la palabra. Miradas amenazantes y llenas de odio, junto con una tensión casi insoportable era lo que los scoobies recibían de ambas. Ya que al fin y al cabo, tenían que escoger un bando. Hartos de las redencillas de las dos, sus amigos habían estado hablando y habían decidido, sin que ninguna de las dos lo supiera, dejarlas solas en la limusina que habían alquilado todos para ir al baile, para que así, hablaran y aclararan sus diferencias. Sino el grupo se iría a la mierda por un estúpido baile.

En un principio, todos habían estado de acuerdo. Sin embargo, Faith, pensándolo mejor, había cambiado de opinión a tan sólo dos días del gran día.

Desde su llegada a Sunnydale y desde el primer momento en que la había visto, había puesto el ojo en la rubia. Y, normalmente, cuando quería algo, solía conseguirlo. Costara lo que costara. Y en esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente. Se había dedicado a flirtear con Buffy tanto como había querido y más. Lo mejor de todo, es que la rubia tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya que le había devuelto todas y cada una de las señales, insinuaciones y comentarios que Faith le había enviado. Eso sin contar, que todo esto, les había pasado desapercibido a todos sus amigos.

Sí, la idea de la limusina era la oportunidad perfecta para follar con Buffy. Y sólo de pensar en el hecho de hacerlo en un coche tan amplio y sólo para ellas, era algo que más de una vez se le había pasado por la cabeza pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Así pues, decidió poner en marcha su plan. Lo que sí que tenía claro era que ninguno de sus amigos debía enterarse de nada, ya que con ello, sólo conseguiría muchas preguntas que no quería contestar. Lo primero era pensar en cómo deshacerse de Cordelia. _Tengo__ que __pensar __en __algo,__ porque__ sino __nada__ de__ esto__ funcionará.__ ¡Ya __lo __tengo! __Soy__ un __genio__…_ Ya que la pandilla iría directa a la fiesta, las únicas que no lo sabían eran las susodichas posibles reinas del baile.

_**Querida Cordelia, **_

_**Hemos tenido un pequeño problema con la empresa de limusinas y al final no hemos podido alquilarla para el baile. Sé que era algo que esperabas con mucha ilusión, pero no te preocupes, no te arruinará tu coronación. He hablado con Faith y no tendrás que ir andando. ¡Jamás se nos ocurriría hacerte algo así! Estará esperándote en la puerta de tu casa a las 07:45 p.m. para acercarte a la fiesta en su coche. Ya sé que no es tu gran sueño el que Faith te lleve a tu coronación, pero sabes que yo no tengo coche, así que… Además, que no le deja el coche a nadie, ni si quiera a su sombra, ya sabes cómo es. Te estaré esperando en el Bronze.**_

_**Con cariño, **_

_**Xander**_

-¡Esto es genial! –sonrió orgullosa de su carta-. Supongo que sí que sirve de algo ir al instituto aparte de para ligar.

No acababa de parecer del todo creíble, pero ¡qué demonios! ¡Era Xander! Estaba segura de que serviría para su propósito y así, se quitaría de en medio a Cordelia. Ahora sólo tenía que ir a hablar con la empresa de limusinas y cambiar la ruta y la hora. Así, pasaría primero a por ella y después iría a por Buffy. Por el resto, ya iría improvisando sobre la marcha.

Pero tendría que darse prisa. Sólo quedaban dos escasos días para el baile.


	2. El de la notita

****Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo de este fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Gracias por leer ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: "El de la notita"<strong>

37 horas para el baile

Faith se levantó con una amplia sonrisa pintada en su rostro. No podía dejar de pensar en el baile. Eso sin contar el increíble sueño húmedo que había tenido con Buffy. Sólo le quedaban unos pequeños detalles para que todo estuviera listo para el día del baile.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía que prepararse para ir al instituto. Miró la hora de su despertador. _Genial, __otra __vez__ tarde.__ Será __mejor __que __espabile. __Pero__ primero __necesito __liberarme_. Se dio una ducha rápida, dándose ese placer que tanto necesitaba y se visitó a toda prisa, poniéndose sus pantalones de cuero negros, una camiseta de manga corta blanca y su chupa. Con los libros en una mano, el café en la otra y un bizcocho en la boca, salió volando de su casa y se dirigió a su querido coche.

-¡Buufff! Por los pelos –dijo la morena, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento cuando llegó al lado de la rubia-. Pensaba que no llegaba.

-Pero si te has perdido la primera hora… -dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero no la segunda ¿no? –la rubia rodó los ojos y entró en clase- ¿verdad?

-No… -suspiró.

-¡Menos mal!

Faith siguió a la rubia, sentándose al final, una al lado de la otra, como era de costumbre. Era lo que normalmente hacían en las clases que compartían, que venían siendo casi todas, a excepción de dos o tres. A pesar de sacar notas medianamente buenas en la mayoría de las asignaturas, historia no era una de sus favoritas y al final acababa por dormirse con el consiguiente codazo de Buffy en las costillas. Así que, intentando evitarlo a toda costa, decidió entretenerse un rato y le mandó una notita a la rubia. _Esto__ va __a__ ser__ muy__ divertido_.

**Esto es un coñazo. ¿Nos largamos? Se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer…**

La morena movió las cejas seductoramente y mostró sus irresistibles hoyuelos. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Eso es en lo único que piensas? ¿Sexo? ¿En serio? Te creía más madura…

**Como si yo fuera la única…**

Cuando lo leyó, el rubor hizo acto de presencia en las mejillas de Buffy. _He __dado__ en __el __clavo._ Estaba claro que había cierta atracción entre las dos, pero no iba a darle ese gusto a su compañera. Se pensó durante unos minutos su respuesta. Sabía lo que estaba intentando Faith y, para su desgracia, lo estaba consiguiendo. Siempre era lo mismo con ella.

No todo el mundo es tan pervertido como tú

**No mientas, B. O te saldrán arrugas**

No lo hago, _F_

La rubia le tiró el trozo de papel a mala gana y frunció el ceño, dirigiéndole una mirada de "no sigas por ahí o lo lamentarás". _Me __encantan __los __retos_. Cuando Faith lo leyó tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada en medio de la explicación. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. _Mírala,__ si __es __que __es __tan__ graciosa __y __adorable__ cuando __se__ enfurruña__… __¡¿Pero__ qué __digo? __Esta __chica__ me__ trastoca, __ya__ ni__ me __reconozco_. A pesar de la mirada de advertencia, no pudo evitarlo. Después de garabatear su respuesta, se lo devolvió a Buffy.

**¡Vaya! ¿Es esa raya del ojo una pata de gallo?**

¡Qué te follen, Faith!

**Sólo si eres tú**

La morena le guiñó el ojo y se lamió los labios. Sabía el efecto que tenía sobre su compañera y era algo que le encantaba tener de su lado. Cuando Buffy leyó lo que había escrito Faith, el rubor empezó a extenderse por su rostro, casi llegándole hasta la raíz del pelo. La morena se reía por lo bajo, incapaz de contenerse. La cara de la rubia era todo un poema. Después de pensárselo bien y escribir, se la devolvió.

Más quisieras. Sabes muy bien que estoy fuera de tu alcance

**¿Eso me lo dices para convencerme a mí o a ti?**

Si lo que pretendes es meterte en mis pantalones, no vas por buen camino

Esta vez, la que se reía por lo bajo era Buffy cuando observó, cómo la cara de Faith, cambiaba gradualmente, a medida que iba leyendo el trozo de papel. Sus ojos parecían que fueran a salírsele de las órbitas y su mandíbula inferior no tardaría en tocar el suelo si seguía abriéndola cada vez más. Cuando se calmó y recuperó la compostura (más o menos), escribió su respuesta._ Esto __no__ me __puede__ estar__ pasando__ a__ mí.__ ¡A__ mí!__ ¡Faith __Lehane! __Soy__ yo __quien __tendría __que __provocar __esa __clase __de__ reacción __en __ella.__ Respira__…_

**Así que por fin lo aceptas. Sabía que estabas deseando que te follara hasta que cayeras exhausta y fueras incapaz de levantarte en horas. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te haces la estrecha conmigo**

¿Estrecha dices? Por favor, quieres meterte en mis pantalones desde el primer día que me viste, se te veía a la legua. ¿Te crees que no me fijé en cómo me mirabas? ¿En cómo me desnudabas mentalmente? Y para que conste, yo no deseo que me folles

**Suenas tan poco convincente como lo aparentas. Bueno en este caso, como escribes. Pero eso no viene al caso. No me mientas a mí, B. Cinco minutos conmigo y te olvidarás hasta de tu nombre, ya que sólo serás capaz de gritar el mío**

La rubia lo leyó y releyó varias veces para asegurarse que no lo estaba entendiendo mal y que era eso exactamente lo que había escrito Faith. Era incapaz de hacer desaparecer todo el rojo que empezaba a adornar su rostro entero. Mentiría si dijera que Faith no había conseguido que mojara sus bragas con tan sólo leer la destartalada frase que la morena había escrito. Sin embargo, cuando todavía estaba recuperándose del shock y digiriendo todo lo escrito, una mano que salió de la nada le cogió la notita y la miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Espero que sean apuntes de la clase, Srta. Summers –el profesor había empezado a desdoblar el papel. Buffy miraba aterrada la situación y pasaba la mirada de su profesor a Faith en busca de ayuda. Estaba claro que a la morena le importaba bien poco lo que pudieran pensar de ella, ya que su reputación la precedía. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso de Buffy.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mostrando sus hoyuelos, la morena le guiñó un ojo y, sin previo aviso, saltó de su silla, arrebatándole en un rápido movimiento la notita que se habían estado pasando durante toda la clase al profesor y salió corriendo, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y estupefactos.

-¡Señorita Lehane! ¡Vuelva aquí! ¡Lo lamentará! –gritó el profesor saliendo tras ella. La clase estalló en carcajadas.

Buffy no pudo más que reírse por lo bajo y morderse el labio inferior pensando en lo último que le había escrito Faith.


	3. El de la hostia de Buffy

**Aquí está el siguiente capitulo como prometí. Sé que es un poco tarde, pero acabo de llegar de un día muy laaaaaargo. En fin... espero que lo disfrutéis. Gracias por leer ^^ El lunes que viene, más  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: "El de la hostia de Buffy"<strong>

31 horas para el baile

La rubia se encontraba de pie y de brazos cruzados junto a la puerta de la cafetería. Daba golpecitos con los pies, impaciente y esperando la llegada de Faith, ya que se suponía que habían quedado las dos para comer. Empezaba a exasperarse. No le gustaba ni un pelo que la hicieran esperar. Además, quería aclarar todo lo que se habían dicho, o mejor dicho, escrito en la notita. Pero después de que hubiera salido corriendo de clase, no había vuelto a saber de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de irse de la cafetería, cansada ya de esperar, la morena apareció por su derecha jadeando.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Por cierto, tenemos que hablar.

-Dándole esquinazo a Jerkins. Para la edad que tiene, es increíble lo mucho que aguanta el cabrón. Me ha dejado sin aliento –dijo mientras respiraba hondo-. Me ha costado más de veinte minutos perderle de vista. Me ha agotado, joder.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir, eh? La primera de la clase de educación física derrotada por un cincuentón como el profesor Jerkins –Faith la fulminó con la mirada mientras entraban en la cafetería. Después de coger sus respectivas bandejas, se dirigieron a la mesa de siempre y se sentaron.

Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio, comiendo y bebiendo, mirándose de reojo de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, no se sentían incómodas en absoluto. Era algo muy natural entre las dos. A pesar de sus diferencias, tenían en común el hecho de permanecer en silencio sin necesidad de empezar una conversación o que se volviera un silencio incómodo y extraño. Sin darse cuenta, el pie izquierdo de Faith empezó a rozarse con el de Buffy, respondiendo éste al contacto.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos dijo nada y siguieron haciéndolo como si de algo muy natural se tratase. Tan absorbidas estaban en su silencio y su momento, que no habían escuchado llegar a los scoobies, haciendo que se separan bruscamente sus pies e impactando sus rodillas con la mesa con un golpe sordo.

-Hey Buffter ¿qué ha sido ese golpe? –dijo sentándose a su lado un tanto extrañado.

-Nada ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿No habíais quedado los cuatro para comer juntos? –le echó una mirada asesina a Cordelia cuando se sentó al lado de Xander.

-¿En plan cita doble y esa mierda?

-Tú como siempre tan fina, Faith –¿_después __de __lo__ de __la__ notita__ me__ viene __con__ estas?__ Venga__ ya__…_

-Es parte de mi encanto –sacó a lucir sus hoyuelos.

La rubia se quedó embobada mirándolos. No podía evitarlo. Era algo que le quitaba el aliento y hacía que su mente volara libre por los mundos de Faith. Sus hoyuelos y sus ojos color caramelo. _La __tengo __comiendo __de __la__ palma __de __mi __mano_. La morena siguió sonriendo, viendo complacida cómo Buffy seguía babeando a su costa. Viendo que no volvía a la realidad y que la pelirroja requería de su atención, le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa. Estaba claro que, por la mirada extraña de Willow, se olía algo.

-¡¿Dónde está el fuego? –gritó, dando un salto de la silla.

-Yo diría que en tu calenturienta y pervertida mente –el comentario fue seguido de un puñetazo en el hombro-. ¡Eso ha dolido, B! –se quejó mientras se masajeaba la zona dolorida.

-Te lo merecías.

El resto observaba la escena un tanto extrañados y descolocados. Era verdad que las riñas entre las dos eran algo normal, pero estaba claro que algo raro estaba pasando entre ellas. Willow miró a Buffy, intentado sonsacarle cualquier cosa, pero la rubia simplemente negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Mientras el resto estaba a su bola y hablando de sus cosas, Buffy aprovechó el momento y dándole un codazo discreto a su compañera, captó su atención.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa ahora? –susurró molesta, después de que Buffy le hiciera un gesto para que bajara la voz-. No soy tu saco de boxeo ¿sabes?

-Baja el tono o nos oirán –la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Algo que quieras esconder? –movió las cejas juguetonamente.

El comentario le valió otro golpe por parte de su compañera.

-¿Podrías dejar de maltratarme? Ya te he dicho que no soy tu saco de boxeo, búscate a otra. Te voy a denunciar…

-Deja de hacerte la pobrecita que la que aquí la que está en problemas, soy yo –Faith alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta-. A ti te da igual lo que la gente piense de ti –la morena seguía mirándola sin entender- ¡La notita! –se exasperó.

El resto del grupo se volvió a girar para observarlas ante el gritito ahogado de Buffy. Su rostro se volvió del color del tomate, sólo que diez veces más rojo. Avergonzada, mostró su mejor sonrisa, quitándole importancia al asunto y siguieron conversando. La morena se reía por lo bajo intentando por todos los medios no ser descubierta. No lo consiguió.

-Esa ha estado cerca –ahogó la risa.

-Cállate –_si__ las__ miradas__ matasen__…_- ¿y bien?

-¿Y bien, qué?

-¿Qué has hecho con la notita?

-¿Qué notita? –se hizo la remolona. Le gustaba hacer rabiar a la rubia. _Esto__ va__ a__ ser__ muy __divertido__ xD_

-No te hagas la graciosa conmigo, Faith. ¿Dónde coño está la notita? –_¿Ha__ dicho__ una__ palabrota?__ Sí,__ lo__ ha__ sido.__ No __me __lo __puedo__ creer.__ B b__lasfemando.__ Me__ pone__…_

-Está bien, cálmate, que no es para tanto. Está a buen recaudo.

-¿Y qué se supone que entiendes tu por "buen recaudo"? –la morena se palpó el trasero. Buffy la miró escéptica-. ¿Eso es estar a buen recaudo?

-Pues claro. ¿Tú te crees que dejo que cualquiera me toque el culo?

Buffy la miró como diciendo "¿En serio quieres que te conteste a eso?" Sonriendo se acercó mucho a la rubia y le susurró con su marcado acento de Boston al oído.

-Solamente te dejo a ti –le guiñó un ojo.

Durante unos segundos se quedó pensando en lo que Faith le acababa de decir. Le costó unos minutos procesar toda la información y reaccionar, ya que en su mente sólo estaba la imagen del apetitoso y perfecto trasero de la morena. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando todos esos pensamientos.

-La baba…

-Dámela –ordenó.

-Cógela –la provocó.

-No me obligues. Sabes que lo haré.

-Lo sé –volvió a guiñarle el ojo. _¿Se __la__ doy __o__ no__ se__ la__ doy?__ ¿Se__ atreverá__ o__ no__ se __atreverá?__ ¡Qué__ dilema!__ ¡Qué__ tensión! __Sólo__ un__ poquito__ más_.

-Dame-la-puta-nota –exigió amenazante. _¿Es__ normal__ que__ me__ ponga __tanto __cuando__ blasfema__ y __se__ pone __dominante? __Creo __que __tengo__ un__ problema__…_

-Está bien… -se alzó un poco y sacó un trozo de papel muy arrugado.

Cuando estaba a punto de dársela, una mano la agarró y las miró con una ceja alzada. Era Xander. _Otra__ vez__ no__…_

-¿Qué es esto? –la pasó de una mano a otra- ¿Una notita? ¿No sois mayores para esas cosas?

-Dámela Xander –pidió Buffy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso pone algo que no debería leer? –tentó.

-Dásela Xan-man. Por la cuenta que te trae.

-Y sino…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, la rubia se había levantado y le había dado un derechazo en el ojo izquierdo, haciendo que soltara la notita al instante. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar y procesar lo que había pasado, la rubia había cogido el trozo de papel y había salido corriendo de la cafetería, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.


	4. El de las duchas

Se acerca el final de este pequeño fic. La semana que viene sera el ultimo, pero no os preocupeis, que habra una secuela que, por cierto, ya esta en proceso de produccion xD En fin... espero que lo disfruteis, que papa noel os haya traido muchas cosas y que me dejeis algun que otro review ^^ Gracias por leer

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: "El de las duchas"<strong>

28 horas para el baile

Después del pequeño incidente en la cafetería con la consecuente huída de la rubia, el resto de la comida transcurrió sin ningún incidente más, dentro de lo que cabía. A Faith le tocó ir corriendo a las cocineras y pedir hielo ya que a Xander empezaba a hinchársele el ojo bastante rápido. Hacia las cuatro de la tarde se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, ya que habían quedado todos en reunirse allí para hablar sobre el baile que, para desgracia de Faith, era de lo único que se hablaba últimamente. Sentada en una de las sillas de alrededor y con los pies encima de la mesa y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, bufaba cada vez que éste era mencionado. _¡Vaya coñazo! ¿Es que no va a acabar nunca? La cosa es, ¿por qué coño he venido? Sólo hablan que de trajes y mariconadas. Además, ¿dónde demonios está Buffy?_ Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Giles preguntó por la rubia.

-¿Dónde está Buffy? Creí que estaría aquí con vosotros debatiendo qué clase de vestido va a llevar con sus complementos a juego y esas cosas… -se calló al ver las miradas extrañas de toda la pandilla. Se quitó las gafas y las limpió con su pañuelo.

-Aporreó a Xand-man en el ojo y salió corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas –dijo entre risas la morena, llevándose una mirada asesina de la pelirroja- ¡¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

Giles se aclaró la garganta, intentando captar la atención de la morena.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarla, Faith? –Faith alzó la ceja-. Por favor… -suplicó Giles.

-Está bien, si insistes… -_tampoco es que quisiera quedarme aquí por más tiempo. Cordelia me está volviendo loca con tanta gilipollez._

Se levantó de la silla y salió por las puertas de la biblioteca. Era el sitio donde normalmente quedaban después de que las clases hubieran acabado. Habían pasado tanto tiempo en ella que el bibliotecario se había convertido en uno más del grupo. Algo extraño, pero es lo que había. Y para qué mentir, también era muy querido por todos.

Durante veinte minutos estuvo buscando a la rubia sin mucho éxito. Había buscado por todos los sitios donde pensaba que podría estar, pero había sido inútil. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido. Sólo le quedaba un sitio por probar. Así que decidió ir allí. Cuando entró pudo escuchar claramente correr el agua de las duchas. Siguió andando sigilosamente, viendo en uno de los bancos, piezas de ropa bien plegadas, que en seguida reconoció como las que Buffy había llevado durante el día. Seap, había dado en el clavo. El vestuario del gimnasio. Un gran sitio donde esconderse de todo el mundo.

_¡Venga ya! ¿Esto es broma, verdad? Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Tiene que ser cosa del maldito karma…_ La rubia había salido de la ducha con una de las toallas más pequeñas que Faith había visto, cubriendo lo necesario y dejando a la vista las increíbles y atléticas piernas de Buffy que no dejaban casi nada para la imaginación.

Su pelo rubio le caía por los hombros, mojándole la sedosa piel y haciendo que resplandeciera bajo los débiles rayos que entraban por la ventana. Ajena a todo, se lo secaba con otra talla, mientras Faith era incapaz de cerrar la boca y dejar de babear. En lo único que podía pensar era lo mucho que quería que se cayera al suelo esa toalla tan molesta que envolvía a Buffy. Estaba casi segura que de que se había formado un charco de considerables dimensiones alrededor de sus pies. No podía dejar de mirar y fantasear. _Estoy más salida que el canto de una mesa. Después de esto no va haber nada que pueda quitarme el calentón que tengo, ni si quiera mi adiestrada mano…_

Cuando la rubia alzó la vista, vio una atónita Faith enfrente de ella que la miraba embobada y con la boca totalmente abierta.

-¡Faith! –gritó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, intentando taparse un poco más. Se sentía un poco incómoda, pero también estaba empezando a sentirse atraída por su compañera. Su cuerpo reaccionaba sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto, poniéndose más cachonda a cada minuto que pasaba- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –dijo en apenas un jadeo.

-Esto… -todavía estaba intentado recuperar la compostura. Pero seguía sin poder apartar la vista de Buffy, haciendo que esta se sonrojara-. Giles me… -se calló, temiendo que si decía algo, sólo saldría un gemido.

-¿Giles? –la morena sólo asintió.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, quedándose donde estaban sin moverse. Sus corazones latían desbocados en sus pechos y la excitación en ellas crecía, necesitando atención urgentemente en sus húmedos coños. Sin saber muy bien cómo había pasado todo, Faith se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro de Buffy, respirando entrecortadamente, aguantándose en pie como bien podía y mirando esos esponjosos labios que tanto deseaba probar de una vez. Sin poder evitarlo, la rubia se mordió el labio inferior, esperando con ansia que Faith salvara la poca distancia que las separaba y la besara.

Durante el transcurso de los hechos, las dos habían acabado en las duchas, con la espalda de Buffy presionada contra la pared y el consecuente botón, haciendo que el agua empezara a caer sobre ellas, mojándolas por completo. Sin embargo, no se inmutaron en absoluto. Sólo tenían ojos, manos y bocas para la otra.

No era la primera vez que Faith se perdía mirándolos. Era como si la llamaran y la hipnotizaran, poniéndose a su merced y siendo incapaz de luchar contra ellos. Tampoco es que quisiera, ya que era una sensación agradable y placentera. Eran cálidos y se sentía bienvenida, como en casa.

Como si tuvieran mente propia, sus manos se desplazaron hasta la pequeña cintura de la rubia y la atrajo hacia así. Necesitaba sentirse lo más cerca que pudiera de Buffy. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo y jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, estaba temblando como un flan y lo que más le aterraba era que sus movimientos fueran torpes y la delataran.

Siempre había sido una persona muy segura de sí misma en todo lo que se refería al sexo. Daba igual que fueran tíos o tías. Era algo que tenía bajo control desde muy temprana edad. Pero sin lugar a dudas, se quedaba con las tías. Sin embargo, con Buffy todo era completamente diferente. Era como si nunca hubiera estado con nadie. Volvía a sentirse virgen otra vez. _¿Qué coño te pasa Lehane? ¿A qué viene tanta duda y tanta gilipollez? ¡Lo has hecho miles de veces y de distintas formas! ¡Esto no es diferente! ¡Inclínate y bésala de una vez, por el amor de Jack!_ Obedeciendo a su voz interior, que no solía fallar, casi nunca, salvó la poca distancia que las separaba y juntó sus labios con los suyos.

En ese momento, todo el mundo y todo lo que había a su alrededor, se paró. El agua seguía cayéndoles encima y mojándolas. Pero era algo que no les importaba. Ya estaban mojadas de por sí y nada tenía que ver con el agua de las duchas. El beso empezaba a profundizarse y a intensificarse a cada segundo que pasa, haciéndolas gemir en sus bocas. Las manos de Faith subían y bajaban a lo largo de su espalda, poniéndole la piel de gallina allí donde tocaba. Las de Buffy, por el contrario, se habían enredado en el sedoso pelo oscuro de la morena, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

Durante varios minutos sólo se escuchó el agua correr y sus respiraciones. Cuando la puerta de los vestuarios se abrió, se separaron, mirándose intensamente. Al ver que la morena tenía intención de hablar, Buffy le puso la mano en la boca, sonriendo pícaramente y guiñándole el ojo. Faith alzó la ceja, pero no dijo nada y le siguió la corriente. La rubia la cogió de la mano y salieron de las duchas, dejando un reguero de agua a su paso, mirando por si había alguien que pudiera verlas. Teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, se dirigieron hacia las taquillas del fondo, escondiéndose detrás, incapaces de aguantar las risitas que escapaban de sus labios.

Faith seguía mirándola con la ceja alzada, intrigada por las acciones de su compañera. Buffy se la devolvía, sonrojándose y negando con la cabeza. Se llevó el dedo a los labios, pidiéndole que se mantuviera en silencio; su sonrisa nunca abandonando su rostro. La rubia se asomó un poco desde detrás de las taquillas, intentando ver u oír algo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera asegurarse de que estaban solas, una mano la agarró del brazo, arrastrándola hacia su escondite de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera quejarse, la morena la había empotrado contra las taquillas y sus labios devoraban ansiosos los suyos, haciendo que un sonoro gemido se le escapara.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –la voz resonó en el vestuario vacío.

Ninguna de las dos se inmutó en absoluto, siguiendo a lo suyo. Sin embargo, conforme se acercaban los pasos, más posibilidades había de que las pillaran y era algo que ninguna de las dos quería. La morena se juntó más, haciendo que Buffy volviera a gemir, haciendo que casi se corriera en ese momento. Se separó y le guiñó el ojo. Le dio el último beso y desapareció por entre las taquillas.

-¿Hola?

-Hey… Harmony –salió de su escondite.

-¿Buffy? –su cara lo decía todo por ella- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

-Esto… es que no encontraba mi ropa y la estaba buscando –dijo no muy convincente, arreglándose la toalla como buenamente podía.

-Está justo ahí –dijo Harmony, señalando el banco de enfrente con varias piezas de ropa plegadas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué casualidad! Que torpe por mi parte… -Harmony la miró como si estuviera loca, lo más probable es que lo estuviera un poco, y salió del vestuario murmurando para sí-. Muy aguda Buffy… -se dirigió al banco y se dispuso a vestirse.


	5. El del polvo

**Lo se, no tengo perdon. Se que dije que lo subiria el lunes, pero justo ese dia volvi de pasar la noche vieja fuera y estaba un poco... dejemoslo en cansada xD En fin... este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic. Pero no os preocupeis, que como ya dije, habra una secuela. Aunque tardare en subirla. Espero que lo disfruteis y gracias a aquellos que habeis dejado vuestra opinion. Gracias por leer ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: "El del polvo"<strong>

12 horas para el baile

Aunque de lo más inusual, ésta vez, Faith sí que llegó a primera hora… más o menos. Le habían permitido entrar en clase, pero había llegado quince minutos tarde. Aún así, todo un récord. Se sentó al final como era de costumbre y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Ésta era una de esas pocas clases que no compartía con la rubia. Y ahora que pensaba en ella, no la había vuelto a ver desde el incidente de las duchas. _Sólo espero que no haya cambiado nada entre nosotras…_

La mañana transcurrió sin incidentes. Por suerte, habrían acabado hacia la hora de comer. A pesar de no gustarle nada, tenía que agradecérselo al dichoso baile, ya que gracias a él, las clases terminaban antes. Las más pijas necesitaban horas y horas para elegir modelet y mirarse una y otra vez en el espejo esperando que les dijera lo guapas que iban. _Ingenuas…_

Durante la mañana no había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con ninguno de los scoobies, ya que todos iban como locos de un lado para otro. Sólo quería cinco minutos a solas con Buffy. Pero resultó ser imposible y se vio en la hora de comer completamente sola y con el inconveniente de que todavía no había llamado a la empresa de limusinas _¿Era tanto pedir cinco minutos a solas con B?_ Miró hacia el techo esperando alguna respuesta_. Tomaré eso como un sí, aunque eso no significa que esté de acuerdo. Que lo sepáis_. A todo eso había que añadir el hecho de que todavía no había dejado la nota a Cordelia. _Genial, ya se me está acumulando el trabajo. Como si no tuviera suficiente con todo lo que tengo que hacer para las clases… Será mejor que me espabile o todo acabará en desastre_…

6 horas para el baile

Después de comer a toda prisa y casi ahogarse con un trozo de pollo, la morena salió corriendo, casi tropezándose con Snyder._ Estúpido leperchaun… ¡a ver si miras por donde vas!_

-¡Señorita Lehane, está prohibido correr por los pasillos! –gritó el director Snyder.

-¿Quién ha dicho que esté corriendo? Sólo estoy andando rápido, es lo que tiene tener las piernas largas –gritó entre risas mal disimuladas.

-¡Lehane, vuelva aquí!

-Lo siento, director Snyder, se me hace tarde -dio la vuelta a la esquina y salió por la puerta principal, dirigiéndose hacia el aparcamiento.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la empresa que llamar por teléfono. Así sería mucho más fácil y no habría tanto margen de error. Como una exhalación dejó atrás el instituto Sunnydale y se puso en camino para lo que iba a ser una larga y ajetreada tarde.

A pesar de que quedaban unas pocas horas para que la limusina saliera hacia su destino, el encargado no le puso ningún problema o impedimento y accedió amablemente a cambiar la ruta que iba a seguir la limusina. Y todo había sido gracias a sus infalibles gemelas. _Si es que… nunca fallan_. Con su sonrisa más sexy y los hoyuelos en plena acción, se despidió del encargado que seguía babeando aún cuando Faith ya se había ido con el coche.

Ahora sólo faltaba dejar la nota en el buzón de Cordelia, que nadie le viera haciéndolo y prepararse para la gran noche. Iba a tener que hacer uso de todo su ingenio para que saliera según lo planeado. _¡Qué coño! Estará metida en el baño hasta que sea la hora para salir hacia el baile, arreglándose y haciendo esas gilipolleces que hacen las chicas. Creo que puedo dejársela en el umbral._ Haciéndolo lo más rápido que pudo, salió del coche y fue corriendo hacia el porche, donde dejó la carta, metiéndola por debajo de la puerta y metiéndose en el coche. Pisó el acelerador y desapareció.

2 horas para el baile

Había sido una de las mejores y más largas siestas que nunca antes había tenido. Se sentía relajada y descansada para una larga y ajetreada noche. O al menos, eso esperaba. Tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse, recoger a Cordelia, llevarla al baile y volver a tiempo para que la limusina la recogiera. _Tengo que darme prisa_.

Después de una ducha rápida, se vio con el problema de la ropa. ¿_Y ahora qué?_ No le gustaba ni un pelo eso de tener que ponerse un vestido. Los había aborrecido desde siempre y había jurado por Jack que no se pondría ninguno en la vida. Donde estuvieran sus pantalones y chupa de cuero, que se quitara todo lo demás. ¿Pero qué opciones tenía? Por desgracia, ésta era una de esas ocasiones "especiales" y tenía que tragar con ello, quisiera o no, y aunque no tuviera pensado ir al baile. Tenía que seguir con la farsa o sino el plan se iría al traste. Había comprado un vestido negro, _como no_, sencillo y sin florituras ni nada por el es estilo. _Mariconadas las justas_. Se recogió el pelo y se dispuso a maquillarse.

Una vez estuvo lista y preparada para salir, se miró en el espejo y sonrió. _Esta noche arrasas_. Se dirigió hacia su coche y se puso en marcha, en dirección a la casa de Cordelia. Por supuesto, cuando llegó, todavía tuvo que esperar a su majestad. Ya que es lo que hacen las reinas, hacer esperar a sus carruajes, y Cordelia, no iba a ser menos. _¿Quién coño me mandaría a mí hacer semejante estupidez? Ah sí, esa es fácil. Mis hormonas. Creo que tengo un serio problema... tendré que hacérmelo mirar_. Exasperada, miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos, andando de un lado para otro.

-¡Cordelia! ¡Baja de una puta vez! O te prometo que subo yo y te bajo a patadas –gritó al borde de un ataque de nervios. Tenía algunas virtudes, pero esperar y ser paciente no eran dos de ellas.

-Tú siempre tan fina y directa… -dijo mientras se acercaba a la morena.

-Es parte de mi encanto. Arreando que llegamos tarde –le abrió la puerta del pasajero.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba volviendo hacia su apartamento, donde dejaría el coche y esperaría, lo más pacientemente posible, a que llegara la limusina para recogerla e ir directamente a por Buffy.

15 minutos para el baile

A medida que se acercaba a Revello Drive su nerviosismo iba en aumento. Lo único bueno que sacaba de todo esto, aparte de la rubia, claro estaba, era que Buffy no tenía ni idea del pequeño acuerdo que los scoobies habían hecho, con lo que iba a ser más fácil para Faith, seguir con el plan.

Intentando despejar su mente y olvidarse del nerviosismo que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, volvió a rememorar los acontecimientos del día anterior. Lo de las duchas había sido mejor que cualquiera de los sueños que había tenido de la rubia. Claro que sólo habían sido besos y algún que otro sobeteo, pero había sido tan real... nada más pensarlo, se le ponía la piel de gallina haciendo que mojara su ropa interior. _Ni siquiera está aquí y ya estoy más cachonda que una perra en celo..._

Después de cinco minutos, la limusina se paró y antes de que pudiera recomponerse y poner su cuerpo y mente en orden, la puerta de su derecha se abrió, dejándola con la boca abierta y sin palabras. Su pulso se aceleró y empezaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos. _¡¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡No puedo estar tan nerviosa! ¡Respira Lehane!_ Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración. Intentando aparentar normalidad, fue soltando poco a poco el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. Sin embargo, sólo consiguió soltar un gemido ahogado que intentó disimular con una tos falsa.

-¿Estás bien? –Buffy la miró preocupada, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la de la morena.

Faith simplemente asintió ya que no tenía mucha confianza puesta en su voz. Lo más probable es que le saliera un gemido.

-¿Estás segura? Porque estás actuando raro... –la rubia seguía mirándola escéptica.

Dos minutos después de intentar recomponerse un poco y que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, o lo más normal que pudo dadas las circunstancias, se aventuró a hablar. Pero su voz la traicionó y le tembló.

-Cinco por cinco, B -_¡mierda!_ Carraspeó y lo intentó de nuevo-. Nada de lo que preocuparse –mostró su mejor sonrisa, hoyuelos incluidos y dio unos golpecitos en el grueso cristal que daba al conductor. Éste se bajó-. Estamos listas para salir.

-Sí, señorita –dijo la voz del conductor, volviendo a subir el cristal para darles más intimidad.

La limusina se puso en marcha y el silencio se apoderó de toda la estancia. Desde hacía unos días había planeado meticulosamente toda la situación para que saliera a pedir de boca. Sin embargo, llegado el momento de la verdad, era incapaz de dar la cara y el primer paso. Se encontraba en la misma situación que el día anterior en las duchas. Su cuerpo parecía no ir acorde con su mente. _¡Haz algo!_ Buffy la miraba entre extrañada y divertida. Era como si la morena no fuera ella misma, la de siempre. Parecía que la morena estuviera nerviosa, y no era la única. A Buffy no le había pasado desapercibido el escaso espacio que las separaba y tenía el presentimiento de que si Faith no salvaba la distancia se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho de lo rápido que le latía.

En un intento de apaciguar a su compañera, y a ella misma, alargó su mano, colocándola en el rostro de Faith. Con el dedo gordo le acariciaba la mejilla, intentando tranquilizarla. Lo que parecía estar funcionando. La morena alzó la vista y fijó su mirada con la de Buffy. Por segunda vez en menos de dos días, se perdió en esos océanos verdes esmeralda, inclinándose ligeramente.

-¿Estás mejor? –su dedo no había dejado de acariciarle la mejilla, mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Faith asintió ligeramente y se inclinó un poco más, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Buffy. _Es ahora o nunca_. Acortando progresivamente la distancia que las separaba, sus labios se rozaron suavemente. La morena puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de su compañera, acercándola más hacia sí. Sus labios se volvieron a juntar, pero ésta vez en un tierno y profundo beso que, a medida que avanzaba, se volvía más salvaje y lujurioso. Cuando la respiración se convirtió un problema, ambas se separaron lentamente, respirando entrecortadamente y con los latidos de sus corazones retumbando fuertemente en sus oídos.

Con tímidas sonrisas pintadas en sus rostros, se miraron. Sus manos seguían en sus mejillas. Con el dedo gordo, Buffy recorrió los huecos de sus hoyuelos, haciendo que Faith se sonrojara, intentando ocultarlo para que la rubia no se diera cuenta y fallando estrepitosamente. Aunque actuara como una chica dura e insensible, Buffy sabía que en el fondo, la morena era un trozo de pan que también tenía su corazoncito. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su compañera.

Volviendo a fijar su mirada en esos ojos de color caramelo, vio que estaban completamente negros y llenos de deseo, justo igual que los suyos. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, se abalanzó sobre la morena, atrapando sus labios con los suyos y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre ella. Enredó sus manos en el sedoso pelo de Faith, mientras que las manos de la morena se fueron directas al terso trasero de Buffy, por debajo del vestido rosa que llevaba.

_¡No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad!_ Sus manos abandonaron el perfecto culo de su compañera, subiendo por el costado hasta la cremallera del vestido, dispuestas a bajarla. Había demasiada ropa de por medio y era algo que no le gustaba. Los labios de Buffy abandonaron los de Faith para centrarse en lóbulo derecho e ir bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo suavemente.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –dijo en un jadeo.

La rubia simplemente asintió sin dejar de prestar atención al apetitoso cuello de Faith. Sin esperar a que se lo dijeran dos veces, bajó rápidamente la cremallera, en un solo movimiento –no fuera que cambiara de idea- y con ambas manos deslizó suavemente los tirantes a lo largo de los atléticos brazos de Buffy, quien se deshizo de ellos con facilidad, quedándose sus perfectos pechos al descubierto. _¡No lleva sujetador! Y yo pensando que era una mojigata… ¡Retiro lo dicho! Esto es mucho mejor que lo que mi calenturienta mente pudiera llegar a imaginar. Son perfectos… Me está mirando raro. ¡Reacciona!_ Lentamente, sus manos deshicieron el camino, subiendo por sus brazos otra vez, disfrutando del sedoso tacto de su piel, hasta llegar a los pechos de la rubia.

Con una ternura y delicadeza que nunca antes había experimentado y de la que se asombró, los acarició y con el dedo gordo jugueteó con los erectos pezones de Buffy, pinchándolos suavemente y arrancándole gemidos de placer, que por mucho que lo intentaba, era incapaz de acallar. Faith aprovechó ese momento para dejar pequeños mordiscos a lo largo del cuello de su compañera, que tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, para dejarle más espacio.

-Todavía tienes… mucha ropa… puesta –consiguió decir Buffy entre gemidos. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, consiguió apartar a la morena a regañadientes de su cuello. Jadeando la miró-. Quítatela –exigió-. La quiero toda… fuera.

Obediente, Faith empezó a desabrochar su vestido negro. Lentamente, fue bajando la cremallera, sin apartar, en ningún momento, la mirada de Buffy. Sus ojos, completamente negros y llenos de deseo, la devoraban con la mirada. No se perdían ni un solo detalle, mientras la morena se deshacía del sujetador, dejando a la vista dos perfectos y exuberantes pechos. Como si tuvieran vida propia, sus manos fueron directas a los erectos pezones de Faith quien, al contacto, gimió.

Ansiosa, la rubia buscó los apetitosos y esponjosos labios de su compañera, juntándolos con los suyos en un apasionado beso. Sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía, frotando sus centros el uno contra otro, consiguiendo más fricción por la tela de sus bragas, haciendo que pequeños escalofríos recorrieran sus espinas dorsales. Las manos de Faith se perdieron bajo el vestido rosa, buscando la goma de sus bragas y bajándolas con los dedos gordos.

Viendo la intención de la morena, Buffy alzó un poco sus caderas, ayudándole a deshacerse de ellas, y acabando en el suelo de la limusina, junto con el sujetador de la morena.

Las yemas de los dedos de Faith recorrían los tersos y suaves muslos de la rubia, subiendo por el interior de éstos hasta llegar a su destino. La excitación que desprendía Buffy se apoderó del ambiente, impregnándolo por completo y llegando hasta sus fosas nasales. Respirando hondo y disfrutando del aroma, aventuró su dedo en la húmeda cavidad, tentando su entrada. Con el dedo gordo, acarició su clítoris, arrancándole gemidos y haciendo que su cuerpo de estremeciera. Podía notar como Buffy se humedecía por momentos. _Definitivamente, la realidad supera a la ficción._

-Faith… -gimió en su oído- necesito que entres…

Desde hacía unos minutos, la morena no había estado haciendo más que incitarla, sin llegar a penetrarla. Apenas con las yemas de los dedos, entraba y salía, casi imperceptiblemente, y empezaba a volverle loca. Después de la notita y del episodio de las duchas, en la mente de Buffy no había sitio más que para Faith, su sonrisa de suficiencia y sus irresistibles hoyuelos. Y añadiendo el simple hecho de ver que todas las fantasías que había imaginado entre las dos, más el hecho de que la morena tuviera los dedos en su coño, se estaban haciendo realidad, sólo hacía que se pusiera más cachonda y su cuerpo gritara de placer.

Necesitaba a Faith y necesitaba que la follara ya.

-Faith… entra –jadeó-. Necesito que me folles –sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran dos veces, la morena la penetró primero con el dedo índice, para que se acostumbrara, moviéndolo lentamente-. Oh, Jack… -Buffy arqueó la espalda y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el placer tomara todo su cuerpo.

Manteniendo el ritmo, Faith introdujo un segundo dedo en la estrecha y húmeda cavidad de Buffy, quien gimió al contacto. La rubia se movía al ritmo que marcaba su compañera, consiguiendo así más fricción. Faith sabía que con la palma de su mano rozaba el sensible clítoris de su compañera y era algo que jugaba a su favor. Sabía que estaba cerca. Muy cerca, para ser sinceros. Los dedos de Faith hacían maravillas, era consciente de ello. Sabía cómo moverlos, cuándo moverlos y dónde moverlos. Sabía en todo momento que era lo que quería y necesitaba. Sin embargo, la rubia no quería que la sensación de placer que le estaba dando Faith acabara tan rápido.

Tomando el poco control que le quedaba, atrapó los labios de la morena con los suyos en un beso salvaje. No una de sus más brillantes ideas, ya que eso sólo hizo que Faith aumentara el ritmo de sus habilidosos dedos, llevándola hasta el clímax.

-¡Joder! –gimió, corriéndose en la mano de su compañera, y desplomándose encima de esta.

La morena no pudo evitar la amplia sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de Buffy, mientras sus labios dejaban castos besos sobre su cuello y clavículas, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Buffy, recobrando sus fuerzas otra vez, reciprocó todo lo que su compañera le estaba haciendo, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Tomando por sorpresa a Faith, Buffy se levantó del regazo de la morena, su mirada llena de puro deseo y se mordió el labio. Tenía tantas ganas de poseerla… de juntar su perfecto cuerpo desnudo con el suyo… de sentir cada centímetro de su piel… Todo. Necesitaba sentirla por completo. Con un rápido movimiento, se deshizo de su vestido rosa, dejando su cuerpo completamente expuesto ante la mirada hambrienta y depredadora de Faith.

-Eres perfecta… -dijo en apenas un susurro, su voz llena de deseo contenido.

Volvió a besarla, para separarse rápidamente y prestar su atención al vestido negro. Lo miró detenidamente. Sí, definitivamente, era un obstáculo para llegar a su ansiado destino y era una molestia. Tenía que deshacerse de él, y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Faith, pillando la indirecta, empezó a quitárselo, con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, lo más lentamente que pudo.

Sabía que la rubia estaba ansiosa por besar, probar, tocar, comer y lamer todo su cuerpo. Y no era la única. Pero ver cómo la oscuridad y el deseo se apoderaban de sus ojos mientras el vestido y sus bragas caían por sus tonificadas piernas, no tenía desperdicio. Buffy se lamió los labios al ver a Faith en toda su gloria. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la morena se mordió el labio inferior, invitándola a retomar su posición anterior.

Cuando Buffy se sentó a horcajadas sobre Faith y sus húmedos centros entraron en contacto, ninguna de las dos pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus bocas. Sus manos se movían ansiosas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo: explorando, tocando y sintiendo cada centímetro que encontraban a su paso, mientras se movían al mismo ritmo, frotando sus sensibles e hinchados clítoris.

Faith se encontraba en una situación en la que nunca antes había estado. Tanto física como emocionalmente hablando. Durante toda su vida había tenido que llevar una máscara y proteger su corazón, cerrándose a todo aquel que quisiera entrar, para así no acabar lastimada, ya que sólo había conocido dolor y abandono por parte de aquellos que creía, en algún momento, la habían querido. Sin embargo, desde que Buffy había entrado en su vida, todo eso había cambiado radicalmente.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, estaba aterrada. Nunca había sido de relaciones. Su vida seguía el lema: querer, coger, tener. Polvos casuales de una noche, patada al culo y a la calle. Pero con Buffy, todo era distinto. Muy en su interior, sabía que era muchísimo más que eso y estaba segura de que no estaba preparada para algo tan serio. _No corras tanto Lehane, ni si quiera sabes lo que esto significa para ella. Déjate llevar por el momento, y con el tiempo ya se verá._

Faith colocó sus manos en el terso trasero de Buffy, acercándola más hacia sí y consiguiendo más fricción, mientras aumentaba el ritmo. La sedosa y suave piel de la rubia, en constante contacto con la suya, hacía que ardiera interiormente. Por su lado, la rubia centró su atención en el delicioso cuello de su compañera, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras iba dejando un camino de mordiscos en su descenso.

Su mano izquierda fue directa al exuberante pecho de Faith, jugueteando y pinchando con delicadeza su pezón erecto, mientras sus labios se centraban en el otro, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo, arrancándole gemidos a la morena. Inconscientemente, Faith aumentó el ritmo, intentado conseguir más fricción. Al ver el cambio en su compañera, Buffy centró su atención en el pezón que tenía entre los dientes, mordiéndolo con un poco más de fuerza, sin llegar a hacerle daño.

-Si sigues así… no tardaré mucho… -jadeó.

-De eso se trata… -susurró antes de atrapar sus labios en un feroz beso.

Antes de lo que habría esperado con cualquier otra persona, Faith se estaba corriendo junto con Buffy, mientras el orgasmo más intenso que nunca antes había experimentado, recorría su cuerpo entero dejándola exhausta. La rubia se desplomó encima de ella, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, intentando recuperar el aliento y que su ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad.

-Wow…

-Sí…

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –masculló desde los confines del cuello de Faith.

-Ni zorra… pero algo me está vibrando en el culo.

-Hmmm mmmh… se me ocurren un par de ideas –sonrió pícaramente-, pero será mejor dejarlas para después, porque creo que es mi móvil –dijo entre risas mientras lo buscaba a tientas.

-A ver qué es lo que tocamos, Summers.

-No hay nada que no haya tocado ya, _Lehane_ –remarcó guiñándole el ojo y poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja- ¿Sí? ¡Willow! –dijo en un grito ahogado y abriendo mucho los ojos. Se le había olvidado por completo. _Jumm… esto puede ser muuuuuy divertido…_ Mientras su mano izquierda seguía agarrada a una de las nalgas de Buffy, la derecha viajó hacia el sur, perdiéndose entre ambos cuerpos en busca del clítoris de la rubia-. Esto… no, no he visto a… ¡Faith! –soltó un grito ahogado, intentando apartar la mano de la morena lejos de su coño-. Nada, no pasa… -apartó el altavoz, tapándolo con la palma de la mano gimiendo, cuando sintió el contacto de los habilidosos dedos de Faith tentar su entrada-. Faith… -suplicó.

-¿Algún problema, B? –sonrió maliciosamente sin dejar de mover los dedos.

-Dedos, coño, clítoris –jadeó mientras Faith la penetraba muy sutilmente con un dedo, entrando y saliendo muy lentamente-. Oh, Jack…

_-¿Buffy, estás ahí?_ –la voz de la pelirroja sonó por el auricular.

-Tengo que… joder…

-Eso mismo pienso yo. ¿Quieres que hable yo con ella? –Buffy la miró de soslayo, haciendo pucheros e incapaz de articular palabra. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el dedo que la estaba penetrando. Faith introdujo un segundo dedo y ésta gimió-. ¿Eso es un sí? –le cogió el teléfono de las manos y sonrió maliciosamente, mientras las manos de la rubia se iban directas a sus erectos pezones. Ella también podía jugar sucio-. Hey Red… mmmm Buffy tiene algo entre manos en este mismo… mmmm momento y está algo… ocupada. Luego te llama –colgó y aumentó el ritmo.


End file.
